The Captain and the Doctor
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: Marrissa Story #8 First Adventures Where in our hero sets up her adopted father with her doctor Please note that #7 is under revision and not available


  
Star Trek  
The Next Generation  
The Captain and the Doctor  
A Marrissa Story  
  
By Stephen Ratliff  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
The Enterprise-E was just days from launch when Captain  
Jean-Luc Picard convened the status meeting. Lieutenant  
Commander Worf had arrived from Deep Space Nine, per the  
Captain's request to serve as Chief of Security for the first  
mission of the new Enterprise. After the mission he would of  
coarse be returning to Deep Space Nine. Lieutenant Commander  
Data and Lieutenant Commander La Forge had been working out the  
problems on the new Enterprise for nearly a month.   
The rest of the crew, Captain included, had been using some  
of their accumulated shore leave. Counselor Troi was just back  
from Betazed, where she had been fending off her mothers attempts  
at matchmaking. Commander Riker had just returned from Risa.   
Lieutenant Marrissa Picard had just returned from a school in the  
former United States where she had been recruiting for Starfleet.   
Doctor Beverly Crusher had spent the last month, according to the  
Counselor in a small village away from it all. Captain Picard  
had spent the time in his hometown, settling the affairs at his  
families vineyard.   
The observation lounge of the Enterprise-E was different  
than the one on the D. The dimensions where about the same,  
however, instead of tan it was a blue-gray color. Along the  
inside walls, there were six spaces for paintings. The first  
five where of the most famous crews of each Enterprise. The last  
was covered, as Captain Picard was still waiting for the final  
staff assignments before he completed it.   
The table in the center of the room around which the crew  
was arranged was shaped like the one on the D, but that was all  
that was alike. The table top was of a navy blue tinted glass,  
where the old had been black. The sides where edged in a six  
inch strip of oak. The supports which on the D had been granite,  
where of the same oak as the edging.  
The people sitting around the table had not changed much  
however. Captain Picard was still at the head, ready to receive  
the opinions of his crew. Commander Riker was still at his left,  
ready willing and able to assist. Lieutenant Commander Data had  
changed a bit, his face now boasted signs of his new emotions  
chip, in the form of smile that graced his face. Next in line  
was Lieutenant Commander Worf, now in red. At the end of the  
table sat the newest edition to the Command Crew, Lieutenant  
Marrissa Picard, Chief CONN officer. Her hair was pulled back in  
her usual ponytail, the quickest way she could fix her long blond  
hair on a bad hair day. Beginning the run back up the other side  
was Lieutenant Commander La Forge, scanning his PADDs full of up  
dates on the new ship. Next was the Ship's Counselor, Commander  
Deanna Troi, in full uniform projecting an image of peace. Back  
next to the Captain, the Doctor sat. A smile graced the lips of  
the red haired sprite, Doctor Beverly Crusher had something up  
her sleeve.  
"Lets get down to business, Ladies and Gentlemen," Captain  
Picard said. "Commander Riker, crew status?"  
"All those who are scheduled to arrive before our mission  
have arrived," Commander Riker reported. "All crew members are  
back from shore leave."  
"Doctor, crew health?" Picard asked.  
"The only problem we've encountered is a rash caused by the  
new bed padding," Doctor Crusher replied. "I've asked Commander  
La Forge to see about getting some of the old padding."  
"Commander?"  
"Star Fleet informs me that the old padding type will arrive  
within the hour," Commander La Forge replied.  
"Thank you Commander," Doctor Picard replied.  
"Now Commander La Forge, you promised me a fully operational  
starship in two weeks, I gave you a month, so is my ship ready?"  
Captain Picard asked.  
"Fortunately, yes Captain," La Forge replied smiling. "If  
she performs like she tests the Enterprise will go Warp 10 and  
stop on a dime."  
"Query Geordi, stop on a dime?" Data asked.  
"Old Earth expression meaning to stop quickly," La Forge  
replied.   
"Oh, to end, to halt, to come to a stand still ..."  
"That's enough Data," Picard interrupted.  
"Have I been babbling again?" Data asked.  
"Yes, but it's nice to know something's don't change,"  
Commander Riker replied.  
"Speaking of change, the Doctor and I have an announcement,"  
Captain Picard said, as he took the Doctor's hand. "Beverly has  
accepted my proposal, as soon as we can find another Captain we  
will be getting married."  
"Congratulations, Captain, Beverly," Counselor Troi replied,  
bubbling over.   
"Congratulations, Captain, Doctor," Commander Riker said.   
"When did this come about."  
"Will, I guess I did a better job hiding my affections than  
I though," Captain Picard replied.  
"No, not really Captain, I need to know the date of your  
proposal so I can award the Crew Betting pool on the subject,"  
Commander Riker said.  
"Two days ago, Commander," Captain Picard replied, then  
getting stern he continued, "And how long has this pool been  
going on, and how much is in it?"  
"The first entry is for Stardate 43057, by Nurse Ogawa,"  
Riker replied. "The current pot is 5768 credits. Mister Data, I  
believe you know who our winner is."  
"Lieutenant Marrissa Picard has Stardate 48570, Commander,"  
Data replied.  
"Marrissa, what did I tell you about gambling?" Captain  
Picard replied.  
"Dad, I only bought one date," Marrissa replied. "And I won  
the credit at the poker game you brought me too."  
"Well, if that's the case, I guess I can let it go," Captain  
Picard said. "Now if you don't mind, the Doctor and I have some  
things we need to attend too." The Doctor and the Captain left  
the room.  
"So, Marrissa how did you guess that date," Riker asked.   
"After all you bought the date six months ago."  
"Observation and prediction, Commander, nothing more,"  
Marrissa replied smiling.  
"Observation, Lieutenant?" Commander Riker inquired.  
"Observation," Marrissa stated firmly, not willing to  
elaborate more anywhere other than her Personal Logs.  
  
Chapter One  
The First Indication  
  
Marrissa had just gotten back from the Maine with her new  
Ensign's pip when she first encountered it. While she and the  
Captain, her new adoptive father had settled in to the remodeled  
quarters, Marrissa had been surprised when the Doctor stopped by.   
  
"Just checking to see if you and Marrissa are settling in,"  
the Doctor had said.  
"I think we are getting on fine," the Captain had replied.   
"We still on for our usual breakfast?" the Doctor inquired.  
"I don't see any reason why not," her adoptive father  
replied.  
It had seemed innocent enough, a regular breakfast between  
two Star Fleet Officers, discussing the crew, the days events,  
the usual for such morning meetings. But Marrissa quickly  
noticed something as she ate her toast with strawberry jam and  
drank her strawberry juice. There was a undercurrent of tension,  
of something they where trying to hold back.  
Marrissa excused herself, and left early for class. All the  
while puzzling, what was going on between her father, the Captain  
and the Doctor?  
  
The next day she stayed longer, her class that day beginning  
much later. When the Doctor and the Captain left she noticed  
their exiting comments, "Good day Jean-Luc," and "I'll see you on  
the Bridge later, I hope Beverly." Marrissa then figured they  
were just friends. Or perhaps she was just seeing a stage in the  
relationship, a stage which would change to something different.   
She went back to studying, this was a puzzle she had plenty of  
time to study, after all Captain Jean-Luc Picard her father now.   
  
Later in that week, Commander Riker assigned her as Alpha  
Shift CONN Officer for a weeks trial. Ensign Picard, as she was  
referred to on the bridge had a new field to observe the Captain  
and the Doctor.   
She noted that when the Doctor was expected to stay in  
Sickbay and their was nothing interesting going on, the Captain  
spent most of Alpha shift in his Ready Room. However, the moment  
the Doctor arrived the Captain was on the Bridge, ready to chat,  
to hear what ever the Doctor had to say. Even occasional retreat  
back to the Ready Room for a more intimate chat.  
Maybe they where better friends that she thought, the  
Captain and the Doctor.  
  
After a month the Captain and the Doctor came in to conflict  
as two officers in their positions often do. The Doctor had  
beamed down to assist some injured villagers on some nameless  
planet when Data noted that the dam upstream was about to burst.   
The Doctor would not leave until the last of her patients were  
safely away.  
When the Doctor had returned, she reported to the Captain in  
his quarters, Marrissa listening at the door.  
"Doctor, I do not want to see nor hear of you pulling such a  
delaying tactic again," the Captain lectured.  
"Captain, do not tell me how to do my job and I will not  
tell you how to do yours," was the Doctors angry reply.  
The Captain paused ... and thought for a moment. ""You were  
only doing you job," he conceded. "But you could have been  
killed ... you only got out of there with a minute to spare."  
"How come you except a minute to spare from Geordi, Data,  
and Worf," the Doctor replied. "But can't grant that to me, I'm  
just doing my job, just like them."  
"Perhaps it's because I care," was the Captain's response,  
as Marrissa withdrew into her room. There were times to leave  
the Captain and the Doctor alone.  
  
Marrissa considered the Doctor with care, after all if this  
relationship was going where she thought it was, the Doctor would  
be her mother to be. She considered the Doctors talents ... no  
former Chief of Starfleet Medical could be considered second  
rate. She considered calling up Wesley to ask about the Doctor  
as a mother, but decided that could wait. The Captain and the  
Doctor weren't going that fast.  
  
Chapter Two  
The Fire is Lit.  
  
Marrissa figured she'd grow up on the Enterprise-D, but,  
alas it was not fated to be. The Enterprise-D crashed and  
burned, like her cousin Rene, and Uncle Robert, just a week  
before.   
That crash, no those deaths in France, that was what changed  
the relationship between the Captain and the Doctor. Marrissa  
had seen the tears in his eyes when he had learnt that Robert was  
dead with his son Rene. She knew the tears she saw when the  
Captain found the remains of the Enterprise-D where not for the  
ship, not even for the late Captain Kirk. No the tears where for  
Rene, the last male Picard. She knew that her company gave him  
solace, that at least until she married, there would be another  
Picard, even though she carried none of his blood.   
But Marrissa knew better by the time they arrived in France  
to settle Robert's affairs. The Captain needed more than she  
could provide. He needed the Doctor. She decided to talk to the  
Counselor.   
Marrissa caught up with Counselor Troi at Starfleet Command,  
just outside the Academy. "Counselor, a word if you will,"  
Marrissa hailed.  
"Certainly, Marrissa," Deanna Troi replied. "You know  
Marrissa, you are picking up your father's manner of speaking."  
"I take that as a compliment," Marrissa replied. "Just as  
long as I haven't caught that English accent of his. A Frenchman  
with an English accent."  
"That is a little odd," Troi conceded. "Now what did you  
want to talk about."  
"The relationship between the Captain and the Doctor,"  
Marrissa said. "You know more about it than I do. After all  
I've only been his daughter for a little less than a year."  
"Your father has always had an attraction to Beverly," Troi  
began. "The doctor has had one at least since she returned from  
her turn as Head of Star Fleet Medical."  
"I know that," Marrissa replied. "I want to know why it  
hasn't gone anywhere."  
"Doctor Crusher has been waiting for the Captain's first  
move," Deanna Troi noted. "As for the Captain, I think their are  
many reasons. For instance his reluctance to have attachments  
with those under his command..."  
"...due to the fact that such attachments may effect his  
judgment," Marrissa finished. "I've encountered that one. It's  
why he said he didn't want me to get my Ensigns pip. I'll  
probably have to do something spectacular to get my full  
lieutenancy."  
"Then their is the fact that he doesn't want to risk their  
friendship," Troi pointed out. "Its not an uncommon excuse."  
"Yes, but something better happen soon," Marrissa responded.   
"Dad's depressed, the death of his brother and nephew Rene hit  
him hard. He spends most of his time up in the attic, looking  
though the old junk, crying. He needs to get out, get involved.   
Kinda like you got me into getting the Kid's Crew in shape and  
fully organized after my parents death. Only their is no ship  
for to keep Dad busy."  
"So you think that getting him interested in the Doctor may  
do the trick," Troi concluded. "Not a bad idea, and they have  
wanted the relationship for quite some time. If anything now is  
the best time we could hope. Say Marrissa do you need a new  
dress?"  
"New dress, I don't own a dress," Marrissa replied, some  
what puzzled.  
"Good, so does the Doctor," Troi replied. "Ask the Captain  
to take you to Paris to get you a dress. Then around one, stop  
at the Cafe de'Amour on the Seine, get seated and then excuse  
yourself to go wash your hands. Don't return, sneak out the  
back, I'll arrange the rest."  
"Aye, Aye, Commander," Marrissa replied.  
  
The next mourning Marrissa convinced the Captain to take her  
shopping for a dress in Paris. The Captain went along, not  
really caring. They spent the morning, Marrissa unsatisfied with  
each dress. Then around one, Marrissa suggested a break. The  
Captain agreed and soon they were at the Cafe de'Amuor.  
"Let's sit over there," Marrissa suggested, indicating a  
seat over looking the river. They took the seat and the waiters  
came to take there order.   
"What will you have, sir and madam," the waiter asked.  
"Tea, Earl Gray, hot," the Captain said without enthusiasm.  
Marrissa added, "some crescent rolls and I'll have your  
herbal tea." Then noticing the approaching Counselor, she  
excused herself and said, "Excuse me, can you show me to your  
restroom?"  
"Most certainly, Madam," the waiter replied.  
As she left the table, the Counselor and the Doctor entered  
the Cafe de'Amuor. The Doctor was saying, "Deanna, why did you  
insist on me wearing this dress?"  
"Beverly, this is Paris, you're of duty, and the uniform  
looks out of place," Deanna Troi replied. At that, the  
Counselor's communicator chirped. She tapped it and said,  
"Commander Deanna Troi, here."  
"Counselor, Admiral Necheyev needs to see you right away,"  
Commander Riker's voice replied.  
"I'll be right there, Troi out," Deanna replied. "Sorry  
Beverly, Necheyev wants my opinion on yet another ex-Enterprise  
officer. But, I see the Captain over there, why don't you join  
him for lunch."  
Across the room, Marrissa noticed with satisfaction the  
Doctor's arrival, and turned to the waiter. "Sir, I'll be  
leaving now, give the herbal tea to that red headed lady that  
just joined my father," Marrissa said. Then taking some paper  
out of her purse, she continued, "When they leave, hand them  
these. Oh and charge their bill to Lieutenant Marrissa Picard,  
Star Fleet, San Francisco."  
  
Doctor Crusher, meanwhile, joined the Captain, "Is this  
seat taken, Jean-Luc," she asked.  
The Captain noticeably brightened. "No, Beverly, is not,  
but Marrissa was here some where."  
The waiter returned, setting the tea, herbal and earl gray,  
in front of them. The doctor turned toward the waiter, thinking  
to order some tea, when she realized it was already there. She  
began to suspect something was up. "And what will you have to  
eat," the waiter asked.  
The Captain and the Doctor ordered lunch, and sat back to  
enjoy the meal. The talk wandered from topic to topic, as such  
conversations often do, until they realized it was late  
afternoon. Marrissa had never returned, having left out the  
back.   
"Beverly, would you care join me for dinner?" Jean-Luc  
asked.  
"Certainly, Jean-Luc, but I think we've been set up," the  
Doctor replied.  
"Waiter, check," the Captain asked. When it was delivered,  
with a couple of tickets, he read it. "I know we have." He read  
from the bill. "Bill charged to Lieutenant Marrissa Picard, Star  
Fleet, San Francisco. And apparently, she's treating us to King  
Lear."  
"Well I don't see anyway I'm passing up good drama," the  
Doctor replied.  
"I certainly don't want to miss a Royal Shakespearean  
production of a work of Shakespeare," the Captain replied.   
"Marrissa set us up good," the Doctor commented, laughing  
"Oh yes, but is she ready for the consequences?" the Captain  
rejoined.  
  
They spent a long evening at first the dinner then at the  
late night play. The Captain returned to the vineyard late that  
night, promising another such date the next day. Looking in on  
his daughter, before going to bed, thinking. I wonder if she  
knew what she was starting.  
The next morning at breakfast, Marrissa chatted happily,  
"Dad, Star Fleet wants me to do some recruiting for them.   
Apparently the number of humans applying to Star Fleet is down."  
"Nothing off planet, I hope," the Captain responded.  
"No, most of the High Schools are in the former United  
States," Marrissa responded. "Its a little funny though, I'll  
be recruiting people to join Star Fleet that are 4 to 6 years  
older than me."  
"That is strange, but then again you are the youngest  
Lieutenant in Star Fleet," her father concluded. "Just be home  
in time for dinner. Its going to be awful lonely here"  
"I will," Marrissa responded, smiling. "I'm sure you'll  
find something to relieve the boredom."  
  
So the next few weeks progressed with a knowing growing  
warmth, the Captain and Doctor spending more and more time with  
each other. Marrissa checked in, every once in a while. Her  
bright young face was a smile from ear to ear, at the success her  
plan had made.   
  
Within a month, the Doctor was staying at the Picard home.   
As Marrissa suspected the time was drawing near, she contacted,  
Commander La Forge and suggested some tests he should run on the  
new Enterprise. The Commander was impressed with her idea, and  
called the Captain.  
The next night at dinner, the Captain asked, "Marrissa, if  
you're done with that recruiting tour that Star Fleet had you on,  
Commander La Forge would like your assistance in running some  
tests on the impluse engines."  
"Today was my last, Cave Spring High in Roanoke, Virginia,"  
Marrissa replied. "So I'm free to go where ever I'm needed."  
"Good, a shuttle will pick you up tomorrow," the Captain  
concluded, smiling at the Doctor.  
  
As Marrissa prepared to enter the shuttle the next day, the  
Captain pulled her aside. "Marrissa," he said.  
"Yes, Dad," she replied.  
"Before you go, I must ask, is it all right with you if I  
marry the Doctor?" the Captain asked.  
"Of coarse," Marrissa replied. "I've been expecting it for  
some time."  
  
The Captain discounted it, but Marrissa knew that if it  
wasn't for her push, the Captain and the Doctor wouldn't be about  
to become Captain and Doctor Picard.  
  
Chapter Three  
The Actual Proposal  
  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard had spent the whole afternoon making  
sure everything was ready. He had never proposed to anyone  
before and he wanted everything to be all right. The dining room  
was spotless, the polished brash was gleaming and on the mahogany  
table the families good silverware was arrayed. The steak dinner  
was set out, and the dessert tray, was waiting off to the side,  
covered with its silver lid.  
He was dressed in a formal tux, black with a white tie,  
stifling to say the least. The Doctor, entered, in a tight green  
dress, having been told this was a formal occasion. No one was  
ever more beautiful than Doctor Beverly Crusher, the Captain  
professed. The Doctor felt that no man was ever as handsome as  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard, as he sat her at the table.  
The meal proceeded, as meals often do, the couple talking  
about one topic or another. However the Doctor had noticed  
something, the Captain was nervous, she'd never seen this before.   
The Captain had faced down Romulans, Cardassians, and Borg and  
not even flinched. This was unusual, something was up!  
The time came for dessert, and the Captain placed hers  
before her. Then he stood by, waiting for her to uncover it.   
She protested, claiming she ate too much already, then as the  
Captain insisted that she at least uncover it, or she'd insult  
the chef; she did.  
Inside was a small gold band with a 24 caret diamond on a  
strawberry short cake. The Doctor turned to the Captain, down on  
his knees, and asked does this mean what I think it does? The  
Captain's reply, was a smile, Beverly will you marry me.  
The Doctor paused a moment, giving the Captain a moment of   
did I make a fool of myself before replying, Yes, what took you  
so long.  
  
Epilogue  
  
It had been just over ten months since Marrissa pushed the  
Captain and Doctor together. Now Marrissa was about to be given  
a reason against her actions. Doctor Beverly Picard was about to  
have a baby. Jay Gordon, who had recently gone though that path  
with the birth of his second little sister, had warned her.   
Babies kept you up late and your parents short tempered.   
Marrissa had laughed him off.   
Doctor Selar came out to the waiting expectant father and  
his daughter, and said "It's a girl."  
They rushed in to the side of Beverly Picard, who was  
holding the new born little Jacqueline Marie Picard. "She's so  
little," Captain Picard commented, his large finger brushing  
against her cheek. Jackie's little hand reached out and grasp at  
the finger, holding tight.   
Marrissa looked at her newborn sister, and said, "Hello,  
Little Sister."  
Moments later, Wesley phased into view behind Marrissa. "I  
see I'm just in time," Wes commented as little Jackie yawned.   
"Congraduations, Mom, she looks just like you."  
"Probably because we are both tired," Doctor Picard replied.  
"I agree with that assessment Doctor," Doctor Selar replied.   
"Now Captain and Company get out, for the next two weeks this  
Sickbay's mine and I won't have you keeping my patients up.  
As the Captain left Sickbay followed by Marrissa and Wesley,  
Wesley commented, "So I have another little sister to annoy me, I  
hope she gives equal time."  
"Wes, do you what mean, you are hardly ever here," Marrissa  
replied.  
"There is a reason for that," Wes replied.  
"Yeah, you are too engrossed in your work," Marrissa shot  
back.  
"Apparently," Wesley observed, "that statement could be  
applied to you as well. After all, you do have two months  
accumulated shore leave."  
"Wes ..." Marrissa began.  
"Quiet," Captain Picard ordered. "You two do more verbal  
fencing than any two people I know."  
"It keeps us sharp," Wesley replied. "Besides, hitting a  
girl is bad form."  
"Bad form, Wesley," Marrissa replied. "Or are you just  
remembering Worf's little trip to Sickbay as a result of that  
bat'leth match."  
"That's it, I'm going to the Bridge," Captain Picard  
replied. "I can't believe I gave you that full Ensigns rank,"  
Picard indicated Wesley, "or made you my Chief of Security," he  
indicated Marrissa.   
"Momentary sanity," Marrissa replied.  
Captain Picard threw up his hands and entered the turbolift.   
When he was gone, Wesley commented, "I can't believe you said  
that."  
"Something wrong with my parting shot?"  
"Yeah, if I'd done that I'd never be able to return to the  
Bridge again," Wes replied.  
"You haven't lived with him for the most of the two past  
years," Marrissa replied. "You'd be surprised what Dad puts up  
with."  
"Please tell me," Wes implored.   
  



End file.
